Flute of Rocklympus
Summary The Flute of Rocklympus, while only appearing in the episode "Six Strings of Evil," was set to be a major antagonist of Grojband by Todd Kauffman prior to its quiet cancellation. According to lore created by Todd Kauffman, the Flute of Rocklympus, along with the Pink Star of Rocklympus, sought interest in Corey and Katrina Riffin, forcing their parents to put them in the care of their adoptive father Mr. Riffin. During the events of "Six Strings of Evil," the Flute of Rocklympus took on the form of a guitar, which then made use o Corey's naivety to possess him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, High 6-B with its abilities. Name: Flute of Rocklumpus; Blue Star of Rocklympus. Origin: Grojband Gender: Inapplicable Age: At least 66 million years old Classification: Evil Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession (possessed a variety of hosts, including Corey for a short while), Shapeshifting (Took on the form of music instruments, including a flute, bassoon, triangle, tuba, guitar, and music box), Inorganic Physiology, Vibration Manipulation (Used this to destroy Mount Rocklympus), Ice Manipulation (Made an iceberg rise up to sink a pirate ship.), Sound Manipulation (intends to use giant amplifiers to destroy the Peaceville Dam), possibly Probability Manipulation (The iceberg incident also caused the crashes of a blimp, a plane, and a UFO) and Regeneration (Mid; Despite being smashed in half, it survived and came back as a music box); as the counterpart of the Pink Star of Rocklympus (which is held by Trina), it should also make use of Trina Riffin's Diary Mode abilities, including Levitation, Summoning, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Regeneration (Low), Explosion Manipulation, and possibly Reality Warping Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Knocked away the Newmans, who were shown to be comparable to Grojband), Large Country level with its abilities (Caused the Chicxulub Impact Event in the form of a bassoon) Speed: Unknown with High Hypersonic abilities (Has caused the Chicxulub Impact, which should be comparable to a meteor impact. Should also be comparable to Trina Riffin) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Was able to resist Corey's attempts to unequip it and even tied him down with a guitar strap it produced) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically, Large Country level with its abilities Durability: Wall level in its physical forms (Corey smashed the Flute in its guitar form, yet it came back as a music box), Unknown as its true self Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended Melee Range physically; Tens of kilometers (the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs was 90 kilometers in radius) Standard Equipment: Whatever form it takes on. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Most of its abilities can only be used if someone plays whatever instrument it takes on. Likely opportunistic. Like the Pink Star of Rocklympus, it can be weaponized by someone stubborn enough; this was how Trina Riffin was able to make use of the Pink Star's abilities during Diary Mode. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Vibration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Matter Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Grojband